


Fancast for Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: Hey guys!! I just wanted to post this so that you all can have an idea of what I’m generally picturing in my head when I write about these characters.I don’t really have a preference for what Artemis looks like, so I included multiple options! Just choose the one you prefer!Enjoy!
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Kudos: 2





	Fancast for Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey

Artemis Kane :

Artemis Kane :

Artemis Kane :

Artemis Kane :

Artemis Kane :

Richard Gansey III :

Adam Parrish :

Ronan Lynch :

Blue Sargent :

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!! Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
